


Страх съедает душу

by Lapsa



Category: Karlsson på taket | Karlsson-on-the-Roof - Astrid Lindgren, Линдгрен Астрид - Три повести о Малыше и Карлсоне, Малыш и Карлсон | Malysh i Karlson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapsa/pseuds/Lapsa
Summary: Малыш вырос, но призраки прошлого его не отпускают





	Страх съедает душу

**Author's Note:**

> Привет Фассбиндеру.  
> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды "Детская классика".

— Он снова мне снился.

— Расскажи, — фру Хелин за спиной Сванте явно подавила зевок.

Лежащий на кушетке Сванте уставился в очень белый потолок и заговорил:

— Будто я… был с Али, и на шкафу появился Карлсон…

— На каком шкафу? — перебила его психоаналитик.

Сванте не удивился вопросу. Этих шринков вечно интересует всякая ерунда.

— На обычном, платяном, из «Икеи»… Вернее, не очень обычном — он такой бирюзовый, с ромбами на дверцах. Али выбирал.

— И что делал Карлсон?

Сванте скривился:

— Да как обычно. Сперва стал говорить — как мне не стыдно этим заниматься, я же не такой, как глупые взрослые, а потом начал уговаривать убить Али. Потому что это весело.

— И что ты почувствовал, Малыш? — задала фру Хелин любимый вопрос психоаналитиков.

Сванте поморщился. Шринк в свое время настояла, что будет называть его детским прозвищем — для повышения степени доверия и близости. Право слово, иногда она напоминала ему незабвенную фрёкен Бок — несмотря на разницу во внешности, образовании и социальном положении.

— Досаду, раздражение. И у меня всё уп… В общем, я не смог больше заниматься любовью. 

— Очень хорошо. Продолжай упражнения по системе «Сейфтиплэйс». И, Малыш, я бы хотела, чтобы ты всё-таки прошёлся по местам, связанным с теми происшествиями. Обязательно возьми с собой Али — эмоциональная реакция может получиться слишком яркой. 

— Я должен проговаривать свои чувства вслух, если… когда мы туда пойдём?

— Желательно. Или хотя бы запиши сразу после прогулки… Время истекло.

Сванте поднялся с кушетки. Психоаналитик улыбнулась: 

— Малыш, вас с Али можно поздравить? Вы всё-таки съехались?

— Просто решили попробовать пожить вместе, — буркнул Сванте. — До свидания, фру Хелин.

— Это вам обоим нужно, — тепло ответила психоаналитик. — До свидания, Малыш.

Закрывая дверь, Сванте в очередной раз подумал: признайся он, что до сих пор видит Карлсона не во сне, а наяву, посещал бы не психоаналитика, а психиатра. Причем прямо в психиатрической клинике.

***

 

С Али он познакомился в приемной фру Хелин. Сванте сидел там перед своим сеансом, листал последний выпуск «Культурно-исторической психологии» и увидел, как в дверях кабинета показался смуглый черноволосый парень восточного типа. Глаза у него были покрасневшие, лицо зарёванное. Ну, возле кабинета фру Хелин и не такое увидишь. Парень сел в кресло и закрыл лицо руками. Сванте подсел к нему со стаканом воды, налитой из кулера, и успокаивающе похлопал по спине. Парень шмыгнул носом и благодарно улыбнулся. После окончания сеанса Сванте увидел, что незнакомец ждёт его.

Али жил в Стокгольме давно, с самого детства — его усыновила шведская семья. В далёком прошлом, ещё на родине, с ним случилось что-то ужасное — Сванте не знал точно, что именно. Но Али всю оставшуюся жизнь ненавидел сородичей и всё, связанное с ними. Говорил исключительно по-шведски и по-английски, носил только европейскую одежду, читал западные книги, смотрел западные фильмы, слушал западную музыку… И, разумеется, был атеистом. Сванте иногда думал, что и геем Али стал потому, что на его родине это каралось смертной казнью. А вот имя Али сменить не мог, как бы ни хотел, — приёмные родители, которых он боготворил, были против. Зато недавно он исполнил давнюю мечту — обесцветил свои смоляные волосы, стал блондином светлее Сванте.

Почему Сванте посещает фру Хелин, Али тоже не знал. И не спрашивал. Он полностью доверял любовнику и ничуть не боялся его. Это Сванте очень ценил — такое можно было сказать лишь про нескольких людей из его прошлого. 

Психоаналитик приветствовала связь пациентов, считая, что они могут друг другу многое дать, и даже мягко поговорила со старшими Свантесонами, когда те засомневались, нужны ли такие отношения их Малышу. Не потому, что Али был недостаточно хорош, совсем не поэтому… 

***

 

— Дорогой, я дома! — крикнул Сванте, открывая дверь своим ключом. Али обожал эту фразу из классических американских фильмов. 

Али появился в дверях кухни, вытирая руки полотенцем, широко улыбнулся. Всё-таки со своей восточной физиономией и прической а ля доброволец Ханко-батальона он выглядел нелепо.

Сванте подставил щёку для поцелуя. 

— Али, новая причёска тебе ужасно идёт.

Тот засиял:

— Сегодня на ужин — тефтельки и плюшки с корицей.

Перед тем, как они сняли вместе квартиру, Али навестил фру Свантесон и попросил её научить готовить любимые блюда Сванте. Это её крайне умилило. 

Разумеется, Али предпочитал европейскую и азиатскую кухню. Сванте иногда после работы приходилось в одиночку заходить в арабский ресторан, чтобы съесть куббу и кускус.

Они ужинали, и Али пересказывал новую серию «Фарго». Он работал на дому и умудрялся не только вести хозяйство, но и поглощать огромное количество кинопродукции.

Сванте рассеянно кивал, слушая вполуха. Тефтельки Али готовил отлично, пожалуй, вкуснее маминых, а вот плюшки ему пока не удавались.

— Деньги дерёт, а корицу жалеет! — прокомментировал знакомый до боли скрипучий голос откуда-то со стороны открытой форточки. Сванте едва успел отвернуться от окна и сосредоточился на бурно жестикулирующем во время рассказа Али.

— Жену — молотком! Прямо по голове, представляешь?

Сванте слишком хорошо представил — так, что его замутило. Сглотнул. Отложил недоеденную плюшку и потянулся к любовнику, чтобы заткнуть его хоть поцелуем.

Ни скрипучего голоса, ни жужжания, слава богу, слышно не было.

***

 

Разумеется, через пару минут они очутились в спальне (она же — гостиная), лихорадочно избавляясь от одежды. О вчерашнем фиаско — и вообще, о вчерашнем — Сванте старался не думать. Али тем временем запустил ему в рот язык и страстно застонал (вернее — замычал).

— Фу, Малыш! Как ты можешь сосать чужой язык? — раздался ворчливый голос. Краем глаза Сванте заметил движение на шкафу. — Я сейчас верну все украденные у твоего домомучителя тефтельки! 

Делая вид, что он ничего не заметил, Сванте уложил любовника на икеевское покрывало в красно-белую клетку (разумеется, выбор Али) и принялся ласкать его соски.

— Господи, Малыш! Твой домомучитель — вылитая девчачья кукла! Ну, который муж Барби, — Али действительно чем-то напоминал Кена: был тщательно эпилирован, а его мускулатура демонстрировала, что он посещает «качалку» трижды в неделю. 

Игнорируя вопли, Сванте спустился ещё ниже и обхватил губами головку обрезанного члена.

— Фу-у-у! — голос Карлсона звучал особенно истошно. — Что я там говорил про сосание чужого языка? Да ты любую гадость готов взять в рот! Он же этой штукой писает! Не зря тебя запихали в психушку.

Сванте оторвался от члена Али и полез в прикроватную тумбочку истошно салатового цвета. 

— Что ты там ищешь? — продолжал комментировать голос. — О, нет!

Сванте надел резинку на собственный до сих пор возбужденный, несмотря ни на что, член. Али не любил быть в активе, но при этом ненавидел, когда его брали сзади — ему нужно было видеть любовника, а желательно еще и слышать. Сванте не знал, почему, и не спрашивал.

— Хороший мальчик… Красивый… Самый лучший… — бормотал Сванте, двигаясь в теле любовника.

— Какая отвратительнейшая гадость! — надрывался Карлсон. — Твои родители никогда себе такого не позволяли! Я-то знаю, я за ними следил, хе-хе. И домомучительница с дядей Юлиусом. И даже Бетан с Боссе.

Сванте мычал, отрицательно мотая головой. Можно было это принять за выражение страсти.

— Какие же вы мерзкие оба, — проскрипел голос у него прямо над ухом. Сванте вздрогнул. — Знаешь, я видел у вас в кладовой отличный молоток — хотя зачем вам молоток, вы же не дяденьки, хе-хе. Проломи своему домомучителю башку — как в том фильме. Кровь похожа на клюквенное варенье. Вкуснотища! И ты сразу перестанешь быть размазнёй. Вот мы тогда повеселимся!

Сванте остановился. Пробормотал:

— Извини.

Откатился в сторону, закрыл глаза, слушая, как Али себе додрачивает. 

Он точно знал, что Карлсона в комнате уже нет. Вполне в его духе: нашалить — и исчезнуть.

Али, переведя дыхание, с сочувствием спросил:

— Ты говорил об этом с фру Хелин?

— Да, — глухо ответил Сванте. — Она посоветовала пройтись по местам… где всё происходило. Вместе с тобой.

— Отлично! Отправимся завтра же! — по голосу любовника Сванте понял, что тот улыбается.

***

 

Несмотря на субботу, Сванте проснулся рано. Но Али уже хлопотал на кухне. По крошечной квартирке разносился аромат кофе. 

Али снова радостно щебетал без остановки, а Сванте молча ковырял вилкой гассель.

Али наконец прервался:

— Милый, что с тобой? — порой он настолько напоминал стереотипного гея из дурацких комедий, что Сванте хотелось его ударить.

— Боюсь, — угрюмо отозвался Сванте.

— Знаешь, у моего народа есть пословица «Страх съедает душу».— Если уж Али вспомнил о сородичах, значит, ситуацию он воспринимает предельно серьёзно. — Не бойся, мы вместе. Может быть, ты захочешь мне всё рассказать. Может быть, я тебе тоже расскажу.

— Может, — буркнул Сванте и налил себе кофе.

***

 

Погода была самой подходящей — совсем как тогда, в том памятном мае, тёплой и ясной. Туманы с Атлантики уже не приходили в столицу.

Сванте, щурясь от солнца, шагал впереди и смотрел по сторонам, отмечая про себя, как изменились улицы и дома, которые он не видел двадцать лет. 

Наконец он остановился, запрокинул голову.

— Что случилось? — спросил догнавший его наконец Али.

— Здесь я жил с рождения и до восьми лет, — тихо ответил Сванте. — Моя семья — родители и брат с сестрой — переехали сюда из Мальмё за пару лет до этого. В семье меня называли Малыш.

— Как мило, — улыбнулся Али. — Каким ты был в детстве?

— Самым обыкновенным, — Сванте снова зашагал, обходя дом. — Любил играть, не любил уроки, мечтал о щенке. А потом у меня появился друг. Необычный. Волшебный. Он жил один в домике на крыше и умел летать — на спине у него был пропеллер.

— Друг? — осторожно отозвался Али.

— Конечно, воображаемый, — кивнул Сванте. — Его никто кроме меня не видел. Сперва Карлсон подговаривал меня на небольшие шалости — например, проследить за Бетан во время её свидания с мальчиком или взорвать паровую машину. А потом мы полетели на крышу.

— На самом деле? — удивился Али. — Как ты туда выбрался?

— Я не смог вспомнить, — пожал плечами Сванте. Они уже подошли к соседнему дому. — А потом мы — я уж буду говорить, как тогда воспринимал, — забрались через окно в квартиру на верхнем этаже. Там была только совсем маленькая девочка, младенец. Карлсон сказал, что её зовут Гульфия, и попытался накормить копчёной колбасой.

— Младенца? — в шоке переспросил Али.

— К счастью, девочка не пострадала, её родители скоро вернулись, вызвали врачей, и ей промыли желудок. А мы тем временем обнаружили, как сказал Карлсон, логово жуликов. Это и впрямь были какие-то мутные типы, они пытались кого-то обворовать во время карточной игры… Карлсон сказал, что жуликов надо напугать, нашёл на чердаке простыню и изобразил привидение. 

— Они испугались?

— Не то слово. Так, что грохнулись с крыши, — усмехнулся Сванте. — Насмерть. Но это ещё не всё. Когда приехали пожарные меня снимать, Карлсон предложил с ними поразвлечься.

— И чем всё закончилось? 

— Пожарный упал с лестницы. Слава богу, выжил, — ответил Сванте. — Всё это посчитали несчастным случаем. Но после того, как Карлсон пошалил с нашей домоправительницей… В общем, меня поместили в психиатрическую клинику. Сперва в одиночную палату без окон. Меня пичкали лекарствами, водили на терапию. Карлсона я не видел и поверил, что он мне просто мерещился. Но после улучшения меня перевели в общую палату. И Карлсон прилетел ко мне на окно в первую же ночь.

— А потом? — тихо спросил Али.

— И потом… Врачам я ничего не сказал — не хотел всю оставшуюся жизнь провести в психушке. Хотя там было довольно уютно… А после меня выписали, и я отправился домой. С одним условием — постоянно посещать психотерапевта.

— Ты до сих пор видишь Карлсона? — нахмурился Али.

— Иногда, — признался Сванте. — В основном в какие-то кризисные моменты жизни. В детстве он мне казался свободным волшебным существом, которое творит что хочет. Потом — хулиганом. Сейчас я думаю, что это какой-то злой дух.

— Ты в него веришь? — потрясенно спросил Али.

— Я его вижу. И слышу. И иногда осязаю, — просто ответил Сванте.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Нет, Карлсон не прилетает, когда людно. Да и вообще, я его давно не видел, — Сванте успокаивающе похлопал любовника по плечу. Всю правду сказать он так и не смог.

Дальше гуляли в молчании. Похоже, Али передумал рассказывать свою историю. Ну, и к лучшему.

Сванте рассеянно размышлял, не станет ли тот теперь к нему хуже относиться. Похоже, Али и впрямь считает его убийцей. Но ведь виноват Карлсон!

***

 

К разговору на эту тему они вернулись уже дома. Али заварил кофе, налил себе и Сванте (сладкий со сливками и чёрный без сахара), сел напротив и заговорил:

— Мне кажется, надо всё рассказать фру Хелин.

— А ты понимаешь, что для фру Хелин логично было бы после этого направить меня к психиатру?

— Нам ли с тобой бояться врачей? — горько усмехнулся Али. 

Сванте почувствовал, как его охватывает бешенство. Ну вот какого чёрта равнять его с собой? «Сэйфти плэйс, сэйфти плэйс…» Стараясь дышать глубоко и ровно, он ответил:

— Хорошо, Али. Если, — он выделил последнее слово, — Карлсон появится, я обязательно расскажу фру Хелин.

Али расплылся в улыбке. Сванте тоже попытался растянуть губы.

— А направят в клинику — тоже не смертельно. Лишь бы помогли! — с оптимизмом заявил Али. — Я обязательно буду там тебя навещать!

Сванте кивнул, пробормотал извинения и направился в ванную.

Там он, тяжело дыша, вцепился в раковину и уставился в зеркало в раме из серебристых снежинок (разумеется, выбор Али). Мужчина в зеркале был смертельно бледным, под глазами залегли тени, по лбу стекал пот.

— Ну вот, я говорил, что твоему домомучителю нельзя доверять! — раздался скрипучий голос. — Хочет сдать тебя в психушку, виданное ли дело!

За спиной у отражения шевельнулся рыже-зелёно-белый силуэт.

— Давай пошалим немного! 

В свете икеевской лампы блеснул металл.

— Клюквенное варенье… — шепнул Карлсон у него над ухом.

Мужчина в зеркале криво ухмыльнулся и кивнул.


End file.
